


Dark Waltz

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Colton is a little creepy, F/M, Hollie is oblivious, Why do I do this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were whispers every time she entered a room. She was stunning, they said, no matter what she wore, no matter how she had her hair. It was like she illuminated the entire room in one fell swoop." Inspired by the Hayley Westenra song "Dark Waltz."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted a song prompting challenge some time ago. Only managed two responses, and this was the second.
> 
> "We are the lucky ones  
> We shine like a thousand suns  
> When all of the color runs together.
> 
> I'll keep you company  
> In one glorious harmony,  
> Waltzing with destiny forever.
> 
> Dance me into the night,  
> Underneath the moon shining so bright,  
> Turning me into the light."

There were whispers every time she entered a room. She was stunning, they said, no matter what she wore, no matter how she had her hair. It was like she illuminated the entire room in one fell swoop.  
  
It wasn't any surprise when he decided to court her. There was no denying that's what it was. When he first laid eyes on her, he set out with one goal and one goal only: the future. She was too young, too unspoiled, to be trifled with. If a man was going to go after her, he needed to mean it.  
  
And if there was one man out there to fill that job, to have that mindset, it was Colton Dixon.  
  
He watched her across the room as she entered, listening to the lilt of conversation shift when she swept inside. It lifted, swelled, a crescendo on an already luminescent night, and he felt his hand clench a little tighter around his glass in response.  
  
The white ballgown she wore complemented her vibrant blonde hair and ice blue eyes incredibly. She was a princess. She was a goddess.  
  
She was...lost.  
  
He finished his water in a quick gulp, licking the stray droplets from his lips, before approaching her. He weaved through the waltzing couples, through the revelry, never once taking his eyes off of her. She looked around with a touch of desperation and a swell of vulnerability in her gaze as she searched for her place in this world, as if she was deaf to the appreciation the entire room was piling on top of her. He smiled despite himself. She was searching so broadly that she was completely missing the man right in front of her.  
  
He came to her side and waited patiently for her to look up at him, her head bobbing at the center of his chest, and felt a heavy amount of pleasure well up in him when her entire person beamed. "Colton!"  
  
"Hey, Hollie." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her smooth cheek, lips spreading into a grin against her skin. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"I should say the same about you," she teased, the familiar melodic lilt to her words a comfortable sweater for him to wrap around himself. "I wasn't sure who all Josh had invited."  
  
It was shameful, really, how Colton had subtly pried at Joshua for the past few weeks, asking if a certain blonde lass would be invited to the benefit ball he had organized. The price per head was exorbitant, but a successful gospel career meant that Joshua could afford to set such a price for the good of Kenya. It had been a long, drawn-out process, trying to find out if Hollie would be here, and even last night Joshua hadn't been sure if she would. And yet here she was. Colton breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, he mentioned you might be here," Colton said as casually as he could manage. "But he wasn't sure. Did you seriously get back last night?"  
  
She blushed and smiled down at the floor. "The plane landed twelve hours ago, actually."  
  
"Geez, Hollie!"  
  
"I couldn't miss it, though." She met his eyes again, her own wide and innocent. "This is his first big event. If I wasn't here, I never would've forgiven myself!"  
  
That was just like her, too, wasn't it? He shook his head in wonder. "Did you get any sleep on your tour? At all?"  
  
Her eyes strayed away again. He was starting to realize she did so when she stretched the truth. "A little."  
  
"We need to get you coffee," he teased. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"Oh, I don't need any coffee," she laughed, knitting her hands together against her gown's elegant detailing across her stomach. "I'd be bouncing off the walls."  
  
His smile softened as he soaked up the familiar things about her: the softness, the innocence, even the childishness. It was sweet. It made him want to wrap his arms around her and protect her.  
  
"Well, you can't just ignore my arm like that, can you? Rude."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh!" But she hesitated, her hands hovering in the air as she searched for the appropriate places to lay them. "Oh, I'm no good at this."  
  
"You're being silly." He grinned again. "Here, just...just lay them like..."  
  
"Do you mean like-?"  
  
"Yeah, perfect!"  
  
Hollie exhaled sharply, a definite sigh of relief, and sank against him a little. She was so proud of herself. It was adorable. "Okay. Umm. Now what?"  
  
 _Now I keep you by my side all night,_ he thought, even as he chuckled internally at the ridiculousness of it all. With a girl like Hollie, you had to move carefully, slowly, so as not to startle her, until she woke up one day and realized she was in love with you. He figured they had a few more weeks, maybe months, before she had such a realization, but he could wait. He could wait for years if he had to.  
  
He felt the warmth of her hands bleeding through his tuxedo jacket and had the sudden inclination to show her off as she deserved. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, quirking a brow.  
  
She met his eyes with a surprised smile. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" His face was aching with all of this grinning, but man, he wouldn't trade it away for anything. "I mean, I'm probably a really sucky waltzer, but-"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you!"  
  
"You know how?"  
  
It was her turn to lift her eyebrow. "Of course."  
  
She was the one who escorted him out onto the floor this time, and Colton felt a certain pride at the way that eyes turned to follow them, to follow _her_. Pride was a sin, he reminded himself. But perhaps God would forgive him for not confessing it until he went to bed that night, until after he'd felt the emotion all night long.


End file.
